The Secret Diaries
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Cassie and Diana Blackwell find themselves in Mystic Falls after a life of hardships. Blessed with the gift of magic, they find themselves being drawn to a pair of vampire brothers. Cassie/Damon Diana/Stefan
1. Pilot

We got out of the cab. We were a long way from home. I wasn't sure how long we would be staying, but we at least needed somewhere to stay for a few nights.

"I'm getting tired of living this way." Diana stated. We really didn't look like sisters. She was tall with brown hair and brown eyes and I was short with blonde hair and blue eyes. The truth is that she took after her mother and I took after mine. Our father and both of our mothers were dead. We'd been through orphanages and foster care, the only constant being each other. My name is Cassie Blackwell and we were standing outside of Mystic Falls, Virginia.

So how did we get here? It's not the typical story of the runaway foster kids. What we ran away from was a mental institution. We were sent there after our magic started to develop. Yes, magic, as in we are witches. Of course, the fosters just thought that we were arsonists. Fire was my specialty and Diana's was water.

"So where are we going to stay?" She asked.

"How about we worry about getting something to eat first?" I suggested. "What about that place: Mystic Grill?"

"It doesn't seem like a very original name." Diana quipped.

"Who cares about originality if the food is good?" I challenged as I dragged her inside.

The first thing that we noticed was that there didn't seem to be a host. We did notice a passing waitress with curly brown hair. I decided to get her attention.

"Hey, can we get a table?" I asked.

"Just take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute." She responded. We found a booth and I couldn't help but notice the number of similarly-aged people to us.

"It seems that we've found the local hangout." I commented.

"As soon as we're done eating, we need to find somewhere to stay." Diana opined.

"Okay, we'll ask someone." I assured her. She was definitely the more responsible of the two of us. "But first we eat."

After we finished eating, I decided to go over to a table of teenagers. There were three girls, one brunette, one blonde, and one African-American, and a guy with brown hair.

"Hi, my sister and I were wondering if maybe you guys knew a play where we could stay for the night." I asked. Or did they say y'all here?

"Don't you live in a boarding house, Stefan?" The blonde asked the guy.

"It's no longer open to guests." Stefan answered as Diana got up.

"What Cassie means is that we're wondering if there's a hotel around here." Diana interrupted. "I'm Diana."

"Well I'm Elena, this is Bonnie and Caroline." The brunette answered, before gesturing to her friends. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you two?"

"It's really not that important." I replied.

"We're 16." Diana told them. "So we really need to get going so if you could just direct us to the hotel, we'll be on our way."

"How about you two stay at my place tonight?" Elena suggested. "We have an extra room."

"That's really not necessary." I pointed out. "We just need to get on our way."

"Cassie…" Diana nudged me as she showed me the bill. I supposed that being somewhere that we didn't have to pay might be good. "Thank you, we'd be happy to."

It had been a month since we escaped, and to be honest, I couldn't be sure if they were still looking for us. We were across the country since then.

Elena took us to her house. It was a fairly large house. It looked like her family had money.

"Just wait out here for a sec. I have to get the approval of my aunt first." Elena replied as she came upstairs. I began to play with a ball of fire in my hand while we waited. Diana glared and me and I put it out. Soon Elena returned with a woman with strawberry blonde hair. "Aunt Jenna, this is Cassie and Diana…"

It was at that moment that she realized that she didn't know our last name.

"Blackwell." I finished as I grabbed her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Elena tells me that you needed somewhere to stay tonight." Jenna responded. "Before I say yes, I have to ask you where your parents are."

"We don't have any." Diana answered. "They died a long time ago."

Jenna then gave each of us a hug which was a little bit uncomfortable to be honest. Though, it did look like we had a place to stay.

"You two can stay here as long as you need." Jenna declared. We then stepped inside of the house and Elena led us to a room.

"So are you two going to school around here?" Elena asked as she grabbed some sheets for the bed. The fact that there was only one bed didn't deter us because it was still a big bed. We'd had to cram into smaller ones on our journey.

"We weren't really planning on going to school." Diana remarked. Our lack of records would make it hard for us to get into any school. We couldn't reveal that information.

"Well I think that you should check it out." Elena suggested. "We just started school, so you wouldn't be behind. Do you need anything to sleep in?"

"I think that we're good." I responded.

Elena then left and we looked around the room.

"You know it would be nice to settle down in a place like this." I remarked.

"Cassie, you know that we can't stay." She pointed out. "We have to keep running."

"Why, we're witches. We shouldn't be afraid of the cops." I pointed out. "We even have the blank paper spell that lets us put whatever we want on it. We could make some fake records. If things don't work out here, you know we can always leave."

"I suppose you're right." She agreed. "I just don't want them to find us."

"They won't." I promised. "I just hope that we're able to keep this magic a secret."

Later in the night, I went to the bathroom to wash my face and found that Elena was doing the same.

"So why do you live with your aunt if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned.

"My parents are kind of…dead." She stammered. "It was this spring."

"I am so sorry." I declared uncomfortably. "Diana and I were really young when we were lost ours. We never even got a chance to know them even."

"So how did you wind up here?" She asked curiously.

"It's just where we ended up." I answered. "We're actually thinking of staying a lit while for a change. We might just become roommates or housemates or whatever."

"Well I think that you'll like it here." She replied.

So I was going to include the rest of the pilot, but it got late. The next chapter will be the rest of the pilot, followed by episode 2 in one chapter. So Cassie and Diana are in town, but they don't know anything about vampires yet. How will things go when they get to know the Salvatores better? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Pilot Part 2

I woke in the morning to find that Cassie was in the shower. I still couldn't believe that we had agreed to stay. I went downstairs to have some breakfast. I wasn't sure if I was just supposed to help myself, but I put some coffee on in a pot. It was at that time that a guy with long brown hair walked into the kitchen. He was about my age. He must have been Elena's brother that no one mentioned.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Diana, I don't know if Elena or Jenna said anything but my sister and I are staying here." I explained.

"No one told me about that." He declared before he walked off. I had to admit that was a bit strange.

"Who's the cute guy that just walked by?" Cassie asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I don't know his name but he's Elena which generally means off-limits." I pointed out.

"Why do you have to be such a buzzkill?" I questioned. "So it looks like we're going to school this morning. Are you ready?"

"No, we've been busy all summer." I pointed out. "We don't ever know what this school is going to want."

"So we'll just go with the basics, transcripts, immunization et cetera." She replied. "So you want all As, right?"

"Why do I have a feeling that you're not going for that?" I responded.

"You're the perfect one." She pointed out as Elena came into the kitchen.

"So how did you sleep?" Elena questioned.

"It was okay." I responded. "You didn't tell us you have a brother."

"Well Jeremy's not exactly the most social person." She explained. "So are you two sophomores?"

"Juniors, actually." Cassie answered. It looked like we were skipping a grade. Well it did mean that we wouldn't take as long to graduate.

Later in the day, we went to History. We had been assigned to some guy named Mr. Tanner. People grimaced when we asked for his room. It definitely seemed that he wasn't exactly well-liked around the school.

When we got to class, he started by asking around the class to see if anyone knew about some Civil War battle that happened here.

"Who can tell me how many people died? Miss Bennett?" He asked, looking at Bonnie.

"I'm not sure." Bonnie answered as she twirled her hair "A lot, like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." He replied. He definitely seemed like a jerk. He looked to a blonde guy in a letterman jacket. "Mr. Donovan, how would you like to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"That's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." The guy responded. I couldn't help but giggle. At least he was honest about it.

"Elena, surely you can inform us about one of the town's most historic events." The teacher continued. If I had a textbook, I could have looked it up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Elena replied nervously. He then proceeded to tear into her. That seemed like it was just uncalled for.

"There were 346 casualties." Stefan interrupted. I happened to think he was very attractive. "Not counting local civilians."

"That's right Mr.…?" Tanner replied.

"Salvatore." Stefan answered. He then went on to show that he was very smart, possibly smarter than the teacher. I had no problem being with a smart guy. It would probably better than being with that jock.

That night, Cassie and I ended up getting invited to this party in the woods that apparently was a back-to-school tradition around town. There was a lot to drink.

"So I saw that you were making googly eyes at Stefan in class." Cassie told me as she handed me a beer.

"I was not." I argued. She just glanced at me. It was hard lying to someone that you've known all of your life. "Okay, so he's a little cute."

"He's more than just a little cute." She responded. "You know if we're going to be staying, it wouldn't hurt to get some men in our lives."

"I don't know, having guys around might mean them figuring out our secrets. You know that's not something we want." I pointed out.

"Well, he's coming this way." She told me. "You need to make sure that you look hot."

She then walked away and Stefan walked over.

"Hi, I don't think we ever got the chance to formally meet. I'm Stefan Salvatore." He declared as he held his hand out.

"Diana Blackwell." I responded as I shook it. "So have you lived here long?"

"I actually just moved back." He explained. "So where did you and your sister come from?"

"We've been all over lately." I answered. I figured that he probably wouldn't believe that we had escaped a mental institution by using magic. I then noticed the waterfalls that I assumed the city was named after. "Wow, those are amazing."

"Do you want to see them up close?" He asked. I nodded and he took me to a bridge that had a much better view of them. If I was alone, I would have seen what I could do to them. I had parted a river where I used to live. One of my favorite spells was purifying water. It really was my specialty.

"I can see what the Founders were going with." I commented. "They definitely have a mystical feel to them."

"So what's your story?" He asked. "How did you and Cassie wind up here of all places?"

"Well we lost our parents when we were young, which meant foster care. Eventually, we ran away and this is where we ended up. She's been the one person that I could always rely on. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"So are you two going to be staying here?" He questioned.

"We'll stay as long as we're welcome." I remarked before I noticed something weird going on with Stefan's face. "Are you okay? There's something wrong with your eye."

"There's something in it." He replied before he looked away. "I'm going to go get another drink."

He walked off suddenly and I decided to see if mess around a little since no one was watching. Cassie was usually the reckless one, but I did know how to let loose every now and then. I looked at the stream and began to focus, creating a small whirlpool.

I few minutes later, I saw him again at the party. His face seemed to be returned to how it was before he left. I wasn't entirely sure what happened to him, but it looked like it was over. I also began to look around for Cassie.

"So what's the story of that mark on your hand?" Stefan asked, referring to the burn mark that

"It's something that Cassie and I have both had for a long time." I explained. We had no idea what it meant, but I knew they would sometimes glow when we used our power.

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!" I heard Cassie scream before I rushed over to see her and Jeremy carrying the waitress for the Grill. She was unconscious and bleeding from the neck.

It didn't take long for the ambulance, police, and animal control to arrival. They were saying that it was an animal attack.

"So what happened?" I asked Cassie.

"I found her and I was getting ready to see if I could heal her before Jeremy showed up and he was freaking out." She explained.

"Well it's probably better that you didn't try to heal her because you could have made it worse." I pointed out. We hadn't yet tried healing spells on humans and our results with animals had resulted in a bit of a mixed bag. "Hopefully they'll be able to help her."

"So where did Stefan go?" She asked.

"I don't know. He just took off." I answered. At that moment, Bonnie came over to us.

"Hey, we're gonna go mainline some coffee." She declared. "Do you wanna come with?"

"No, I think we're just going to head home." I declared. I don't know if it was appropriate to call it home, but maybe it potentially could be. She walked away and we decided to hitch a ride with Elena and Jeremy.

It was late and I was preparing for bed when I couldn't help but notice Stefan from the window. I decided to go down and answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I know it's late, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He responded.

"I'm fine. So would you like to come in?" I questioned.

"Yes." He stated before he stepped inside.

So this chapter is in Diana's POV. You may be wondering how she invited him. Well Jenna's offer to let them stay as long as they wanted, made them residents and thus available to invite vampires in. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Night of the Comet

Diana's POV

In the morning, after we got dressed, Cassie and I woke up hoping to grab some breakfast before school. However, before we got downstairs, we were cut off by Jenna in the hallway.

"Hey, can you girls tell me if I look adult?" She asked.

"It depends on where you're going." Cassie replied.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." She replied.

"Look, I've only had one class with him, but I know the guy is an asshole and I think that he'll be an asshole to you whether you like an adult or not." Cassie remarked. "Now if you excuse me, I'm hungry."

She walked away and Jenna was a bit surprised.

"She's usually cranky when she doesn't get her coffee." I explained before I headed down as well.

"So what did you and Stefan do last night?" She asked.

"We didn't do anything." I explained. "You know I am not the kind of girl to have hookups."

"Well I thought that maybe a new attitude would come from a new place." She stated. At that point, Elena came down.

"What are you two talking about?" Elena questioned.

"Diana had a boy over last night." Cassie explained with a wide grin.

"It's not a big deal." I remarked in frustration. "We need to head to school."

Once we were at school and in class, I couldn't help but stare into Stefan's eyes. They were so beautiful. He kept looking into mine as well. I think that there was a term for it: eye sex. I didn't even have an idea what Mr. Tanner was saying. I think it was something about a comet.

"Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Blackwell?" He interrupted. I blushed and looked away from Stefan.

After class was over, we met me in the hall. He reached into his bag and pulled out a book.

"I brought it." He explained.

"_Wuthering Heights_ by Ellis Bell, how did you get this?" I questioned in awe. I couldn't help but wonder if he thought I was a nerd based on my reaction.

"It's been passed down through the generations." He explained. "You can have it if you want. I have lots of books."

"No, this is worth way too much for you to just give away." I told him.

"Well how about you read it and then you can give it back to me?" He suggested as I put it in my bag.

Cassie's POV

So after school, we were outside the Mystic Grill. Caroline had invited us to hang out with her, Bonnie, and Elena.

"So my Grams says the comet is a sign of impending doom." Bonnie explained. "The last time it was here there was a lot of death."

"And then you poured another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline quipped. "She's this crazy lady who keeps talking about witches. So then what happened?"

"Nothing, we trust talked." Diana remarked in exasperation. "Why is it so hard to believe that a guy and a girl can have a civil conversation?"

"Well what are you waiting for? You need to jump his bones already." Caroline told her. That was definitely not like Diana at all. "It's simple. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy: sex."

"Profound." Elena quipped before Diana stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see him." Diana announced. I knew that I shouldn't let her go by herself. I sighed and got up with her as we began to head…did we even know where we were going?

"Are you seriously going over there to have sex with him?" I questioned.

"No, but I want to see him." She explained. "I want to tell him that I want to be his girlfriend."

"We don't know where this place is." I pointed out. She began to chance and I realized that she was using the location spell. She began to walk and I followed closely because the spell could mess with vision.

We arrived at an old mansion-like house. There was a bell that I rang, but there was no answer. I noticed the door was open and decided to go in despite Diana's protest that it was rude. The door must have been left open for a reason.

"Cassie, we should've waited for someone to answer it." She told me before a crow suddenly flew into the house. So apparently they liked to have open windows as well as doors. We looked around and found a really hot guy in front of us. He was a bit older but that did not make him any less hot.

"I'm sorry we barged in." Diana apologized.

"You must be Diana." He replied, looking at her. "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother, and who would you be?"

"Cassie." I answered with a smile. Those guys had good genes.

"He didn't mention that he had a brother." Diana declared. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Damon stated. "Please come. I'm sure that Stefan will be here soon."

He led us into the living room and it was huge.

"This is your living room?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Living, parlor, 70s auction, it's a bit kitschy for my taste." Damon explained. "I can see why Stefan is so smitten, of course there's more than one pretty girl in the room. It's about time that he finally moved on. The last one nearly destroyed him."

"Last one?" Diana asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend?" Damon responded as she just stared. "Oh, you haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet. Whoops, well it's definitely going to come up now. Well he probably didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think that he was on the rebound and we all know how those go."

"You say it like you don't believe in love." I noted.

"I'm a fatalist." He responded. "Hello, Stefan."

The two of us looked behind us to see that Stefan was standing there. I didn't even hear him come in.

"Diana, Cassie, I didn't know that you were coming over." He remarked. It was definitely looking like a mistake to just pop in announced.

"Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Diana explained. It was followed by an awkward silence.

"You know I should break out the family photo albums." Damon remarked. "But be warned. This one wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by." Stefan stated. I figured that the nice way of telling us to leave.

"Yeah, we should probably get going." Diana said, taking the hint. "It was nice meeting you, Damon."

"You girls are welcome any time." Damon declared as we walked out the door and then home. We had to find some way to get a car.

From there, we went to the Gilbert house, which I still wasn't ready to call home yet. Elena and Jenna were making dinner.

"How did it go?" Elena asked.

"He's on the rebound and he has raging family issues." Diana explained.

"Just wait until you date a guy with mommy issues." Jenna replied. "Or cheating issues, or amphetamine issues."

It sounded like she had a lot of bad relationships. At that moment, Jeremy walked in.

"Hey we're making dinner." Jenna told him.

"I'm not hungry." Jeremy replied before he headed the up the stairs. Jenna then through an apple at him and I couldn't help but wonder if I had just witnessed an act of child abuse. "Ow, why did you do that?

"Quit skipping class or you're grounded." She ordered.

"Parental authority, I like it." Jeremy quipped before he resumed upstairs.

Diana's POV

The following afternoon, the two of us were in Town Square passing out fliers to remind people to watch the comet. I wasn't sure how anyone could miss it. I also couldn't help but wonder why everyone was making a big deal out of it. It was just a big ball of ice.

"So are you really going to not date Stefan just because he has a few family problems?" Elena asked me.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" I responded.

"Did you call him?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't even have his number." I replied in frustration.

"That's an important milestone in every relationship." Bonnie stated.

"Well I'm glad that you can find humor in this situation." I remarked before I walked away and threw the papers on the ground.

Cassie's POV

"Why is she being so serious?" Elena asked me.

"It's part of her personality." I explained. One part of our magic was that it could cause our emotions to flare up, particularly anger.

At that moment, Caroline came up to us.

"There you are. I have just run into some issues and I wondering you wanted to join the cheerleading squad." She stated.

"I don't really know anything about cheerleading." I pointed out.

"It's not that hard." Caroline explained. "Do you know where Diana is? I wanted to ask her about it as well."

"No." I responded.

"Well practice is tomorrow at 3:00. Be there." Caroline instructed, seemingly not caring that I hadn't said yes. She then walked away from us.

Diana's POV

After dark, they started giving out candles. There were too many people around, so I couldn't light it by myself. I did manage to find Cassie, who lit it for me.

It was at that point that I noticed Stefan and I lit his candle.

"Hi." He greeted me.

"Hey." I responded.

"So I'm sorry about yesterday." He apologized. "I wasn't exactly myself. It had nothing to do with you."

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother." I pointed out.

"We're not close." He explained.

"Well he told me about your ex, Katherine." I told him.

"What did he say about her?" He questioned.

"He said that she broke your heart." I declared.

"That was a long time ago." He explained.

"Well we don't have to be together." I remarked. "If you need more time to get over her, I'm fine with that."

"Diana, wait." He tried to say, but I was already walking away. We didn't really to be in relationships right now. We could be gone in a few days.

Later, we were in the restaurant with everyone around us. I wasn't even sure what we were doing there. I mean I didn't even really know who the guys were.

"Has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked. It seemed that she had been released from the hospital.

"You're her stalker, you tell us." This one guy replied. "Maybe she found someone one else to part with. Sorry Pill Pusher, you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked.

"Ask him." The guy responded. "She's never gonna go for you."

"She already did. Over and over." Jeremy declared.

"Wait, you slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline questioned. It really shouldn't have been that surprising. What I heard around the school was that she was promiscuous.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy replied.

"What's he talking about, Ty?" Matt questioned. It sounded like rape.

"Nothing." Ty replied.

"How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt ordered. I sighed because I really didn't want to. I stayed with Cassie.

"So, I really think that you should go for it with Stefan." She explained. "You don't get a lot of chances with a guy like that."

"Being with a guy means the chances of us being discovered goes up." I pointed out. "We can't take that risk, Cassie."

"Maybe people won't have a problem with it." She suggested.

"Why don't we just run through town and tell everyone?" I asked facetiously.

"Well I doubt anyone would believe us unless we did a spell." She declared. "We can't let what we are prevent us from being in relationships. I'm tired of running and I want to stay somewhere for a while. I don't want our only romance to be meaningless sex with faceless Joes."

It seemed that Stefan ended up finding Vicki. I had a feeling that that girl would be a lot of trouble. We'd been around for four days and already she's caused two problems. I didn't understand how one person could cause so much trouble. The two of us went home and found that Jenna was in Jeremy's room.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked.

"I've become my own worst nightmare: the authority figure." She explained.

"Look, I can't say anything about your parenting, but I think this thing with Jeremy will probably pass." I offered. "Losing your parents is always hard and it'll take him some time."

"How do you know?" The woman questioned.

"Because we lost our parents too." Cassie pointed out. "Each of us had a mom and we lost our dad."

It was at that moment that I realized that Cassie was right and that I wanted to stay.

"I have to go somewhere." I remarked. I then realized that it was dark and normally, it would be unsafe for a teenage girl to go out after dark. I quickly came up with a solution. "Do you think I could borrow your car or something?"

I drove to the boarding house and knocked on the door. I was relieved that Stefan was the one to answer it because I didn't want to talk to anyone else.

"So I did some thinking." I declared.

"Would you like to come in?" He questioned.

"I'd feel better if we talked about it out here." I admitted. "I don't like to get close to a lot of people. It's been mostly just me and Cassie my whole life and it's a bit hard to let people in, but I want to do that with you Stefan. You make me happy."

"You know I have a journal. I like to write things down so I remember them and there is one thing in particular that sticks out to me. You're not like any other girl that I've known."

I didn't think that he was considering that there was something different about. All I knew was that I wanted to have my first kiss. I pressed my lips against his and I got this really weird feeling, but I was okay with it because I was happy. I don't know what the feeling was but I was pretty sure that I liked it.

So the girls met Damon, and Diana and Stefan kissed. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Friday Night Bites

Cassie's POV

Diana and I met up with Elena and Bonnie in the school parking lot. Some guys were throwing a football around.

"Hey Diana, do you got a sec?" Bonnie questioned. Diana perked her attention toward her. "I'm sure that you should be with Stefan. I'm not saying don't date the guy, but I think you should take it slow."

"Yesterday you told her to go for it." I pointed out.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie declared.

"Why are you giving me about face?" Diana asked.

"It's not about face. I'm concerned." Bonnie replied. "This is me being concerned about my friend's new boyfriend."

"We seriously have known you for a like a week." I declared. "That doesn't really give you a right to judge our personal lives. Is there something else?"

"When I touched Stefan the other night, I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie explained.

"That's it?" Diana asked. She said that she felt something, but it felt good to her.

"It was really bad." Bonnie added.

"It's not going to change my opinion of him." Diana remarked. "I'm going to date Stefan whether you think that I should or not. So butt out."

It looked like if she got pushed anymore, she might start a storm. Fortunately, that was when Stefan arrived. He gave her a kiss, which seemed to help her calm down.

"Hello, Cassie, Elena, Bonnie." She greeted us.

"I just remembered I have to…go." Bonnie stated.

"She doesn't like me very much." He noted.

"It doesn't matter to me if she does or not." Diana admitted.

"Hey, how about you come over to my house tonight?" Elena suggested. "We can Bonnie over and everyone can get to know each other better. I'll even make a nice dinner for you."

Before anyone could say anything, the ball flew in our direction. Stefan almost instinctively turned around and caught before he threw it back at Tyler, who struggled to catch it. Diana decided to set off the sprinklers on him.

"That throw was amazing." Elena gushed after we had entered the school. "You should try out for the football team. They suck and could really use someone like you."

"I don't think so." He answered.

"So do you not like football?" I questioned. That would mean that he and Diana had something else in common. She had told me no when I asked her about cheerleading.

"I love football, but I don't think football likes me." He answered. What exactly did that mean? "You saw how Tyler was."

"That's not really a reason to not do it." Diana commented. "If you love football, you should play. I personally can't stand it, but I would come and watch you play."

In class, Mr. Tanner was continuing to be a douchebag. History was really the only class worth talking about though, because all of the other ones were boring. He challenged Stefan to a series of dates and Diana, wanting to show off her intelligence, jumped in.

Diana's POV

I met with Stefan in the hallway after class.

"You're smart. How'd you know all of those dates?" I asked him.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles." He answered. "What about you?"

"I'm just a natural bookworm." I declared. "Look, if you want to play football, you can play football. All I know is I'm going to go home after school."

Cassie's POV

After school, I got changed for cheerleading, going with a red tank top and black shorts. I was the shortest girl out there, but I could probably be the best since I was good at moving my body.

"You're here!" Bonnie cheered as Elena arrived. Were they expecting her not to be?"

"I can't be sad girl forever." Elena declared as she began stretching. "By the way, you're coming over to my house tonight."

"I am?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, and Stefan will be there too." I added.

"Tonight's no good." Bonnie replied. Why did she hate him? "Has anyone seen Caroline?"

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett." Elena ordered. "You're coming tonight."

"Fine, I'll go." Bonnie pouted. "Seriously where is Caroline?"

At the moment, Caroline arrived in Damon's car. She got out and he winked at me. How did that happen so quickly?

"Sorry, I'm late Girls. I was busy." Caroline remarked. "Let's start with the double pike perky hurdler."

"I have no idea what that is." I declared as some of the other girls began to move.

"Well maybe you should just observe today." Caroline replied. I then watched the girls do their cheers and I started to wonder if I was in over my head.

I decided that the best thing to do was to sneak away while no one was looking. I walked over to where the football players were and saw Stefan was lighting it up. He seemed almost inhuman out on the field.

That night, I found out that Elena's idea of a home-cooked meal was a meal cooked by somebody else.

"So do you think that this is going to fool Stefan?" Diana asked.

"Just shut up." Elena replied. "Now where are the serving spoons?"

"The second drawer on the left." Bonnie answered. Elena opened the drawer and there they were.

"Okay you've been here like a thousand times." Elena remarked.

Shortly after, we were seated at the dinner table. Things were really awkward and I was pretty sure had nothing to do with the food.

"So did Tanner give you a hard time?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Well he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan quipped.

"Bonnie, you should have seen it. Tyler threw this ball…" Elena said.

"I heard." Bonnie cut her off.

"Well maybe you should tell Stefan about your family." Elena suggested. I still wasn't sure why she wanted was trying to get her to like Diana's boyfriend.

"Divorced, no mom, I live with my dad." Bonnie answered. I definitely didn't know what was supposed to be interesting about that.

"No, the witches." Elena replied.

"Witches?" I asked. Were there actually other witches in Mystic Falls?

"Yeah, Bonnie's descended from a line of witches. It's really cool." Elena explained.

"Cool's not how I would describe it." Bonnie replied.

"Well it's certainly interesting." Stefan remarked. "I'm not exactly the best versed, but I know that there were some Celtic druids that migrated to this area in the 1600s."

"My family's from Salem." Salem told him. Diana said that we had ancestors from Salem as well, but they moved to Washington.

"Wow, Salem witches, that is pretty cool." Stefan remarked.

"Why?" Bonnie inquired.

"Because Salem witches were all about nonconformity. They would rather die than admit to ludicrous accusations." Stefan explained. "They were heroes."

"I guess they were." Bonnie agreed with a smile. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena remarked before we all got up. She opened the door and there was Caroline and Damon. She had some kind of cake in her hand.

"Surprise!" Caroline chirped. "Bonnie said you were having dinner, so we brought dessert."

"I don't you mind." Damon remarked as Caroline just walked into the house. It was a little bit rude. Damon waited outside.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Waiting for one of our lovely hostesses to invite me in." Damon answered.

"Okay come in." I invited. I wondered if Elena was okay with that. He walked inside and smirked at Stefan.

After dessert, we sat down in the living room.

"I cannot believe Tanner let you on the team." Caroline gabbed. "Tyler must have been pissed but good for you."

"That's what I tell him." Damon remarked. "Always go for it."

"Well Cassie wasn't so lucky." Caroline remarked. "I don't know how she'll ever learn the routine."

"You asked me to join the squad yesterday." I pointed out.

"You don't really seem like the cheerleader type." Damon commented.

"Well I've never actually done it before." I admitted.

"So what happened to your girls' parents?" Damon inquired.

"They're dead." Diana explained.

"I'm sorry you two. Stefan and I have watched just about everyone we've ever cared about die." He said.

"We don't need to get into that, Damon." Stefan replied.

"You're right, Stefan." Damon agreed. "The last thing that we need to do is bring her up."

So somehow, I got stuck doing the dishes. I didn't see why Elena couldn't because it was her house. Luckily, Damon agreed to help and I wasn't about to turn down free labor. I noticed that he fumbled a glass, but caught it at the last second.

"Nice catch." I replied. "So, were you talking about Katherine in there?"

"Yes." He remarked.

"How did she die?" I inquired. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It was a tragic fire." He answered. "She was very beautiful."

"So which one of you dated her first?" I asked.

"Nice deduction." He commented. "Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss." I told him.

That night, I had this weird dream about Damon. Okay, it wasn't that weird, but it was a sex dream. I was attracted to him, but it still seemed kind of soon. I barely even knew him and he was with Caroline.

In the morning, I put on my cheerleading uniform. It was a maroon with two pieces that didn't cover my bellybutton. For some reason, it didn't have the school's name on it. I did wonder how I would be able to do it. Caroline muttered something about putting me in the back last night.

"So how do I look?" I asked my sister.

"Well you look like a cheerleader." She commented. "Just don't light anyone on fire."

"You know that's probably not something to joke about." I commented.

Diana's POV

When we got to the school, I went to find Stefan. He was wearing a jersey. I wore a white tank top with a black blazer and black and white striped wraparound miniskirt.

"You know that is a good look on you." I commented.

"So why didn't you join the cheerleading squad too?" He asked me.

"I told you. I hate football." I explained. "But I don't hate the players."

"I guess I'll have to see if I can get to like it." He joked. "So I hope this isn't weird or anything but I got you something."

He presented me with a necklace.

"It's beautiful." I commented as I sniffed. "What's that smell? Is it rose?"

"No it's an herb." He declared. It didn't smell like any of the herbs that I was familiar with. Some spells required herbs to work. "I've had it for years, but I never found someone to give it to, until now that is."

"You are so romantic." I replied as I gave him another kiss. I once again felt that weird feeling.

So during the pep rally, Mr. Tanner gave a rousing speech. He seemed like he was actually better at that than he was at teaching history. Part of it involved Stefan and his magic hands. I noticed that Tyler looked upset and snuck away from the group and not long after he was in a fight with Jeremy. Stefan had tear him off. Jeremy noticed a piece of broken glass and slashed it at Tyler, accidentally hitting Stefan instead.

"Oh my God." I replied. I noticed that Stefan was hiding his hand. "Is it deep? Do you need a bandage?"

I looked at his hand to find…no wound.

"What?" I asked. "I know he hit you."

"He missed." Stefan replied. "I need to go get ready for the game."

As he left, all I could wonder was what the fuck had just happened.

Cassie's POV

I went to Elena's car to get a tissue for Jeremy's bloody nose. It was there that I found Damon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him after getting the tissue.

"I'm hiding from Caroline. She talks more than I can listen." He told me.

"Maybe that's a sign that you shouldn't be together." I stated.

"Maybe you're right. She's really young and annoying." He declared.

"Hey, I'm not just stand here and let you badmouth your girlfriend." I remarked. "Why does everything you say have this weird double meaning."

He looked me in the eye.

"You want to kiss me." He declared. I did kind of want to kiss him, but I was not attracted to his arrogance or the fact that he had a girlfriend. Instead I slapped him.

"I am not some whore that you can mess around with." I declared. "Do me a favor and leave me alone. If you don't, I will hurt you."

No POV

Stefan was in the team parking lot as Matt went inside.

"Well look at that, Stefan made a friend." Damon replied. "So you slipped Cassie some vervain. I'm impressed. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion."

"I gave Diana vervain, but I didn't give any to Cassie." Stefan replied in confusion.

"Then how did that little blonde resist the compulsion?" Damon asked.

"Who knows maybe you're losing your touch." Stefan quipped. "You know I used to think that you didn't have any humanity in you, but then I realized that you still love Katherine and you hate me for what happened to her. That my brother is your humanity."

"Salvatore?" Tanner asked. "What the hell? We have a game to play."

"If that's my humanity, what's this?" Damon asked before he killed the history teacher.

Diana's POV

They found Mr. Tanner's body in the parking lot. They said it was an animal attack, but I didn't buy it. I was pretty sure that he was murdered. There was no way that any animal could just sneak through town without anyone noticing. The game was cancelled.

"So I think someone murdered him." I told Stefan.

"There's no way of proving that." He argued.

"I will find some way to prove it." I pointed out. I looked at his hand again and it was still fine. "You know I was so sure that I saw Jeremy hit you. I guess my eyes are just playing tricks on me."

"Diana, whatever this was, I'm not going to let anything hurt you." He declared. "I'll figure this out and I'll stop it."

Please don't forget to review


	5. Family Ties

Cassie's POV

We went downstairs to see that Jenna had the TV on. The interesting thing was she kept swearing at it.

"Is there any particular reason that you're swearing at the TV?" I asked.

"Him." She replied as she pointed at the reporter.

"He's cute." Diana commented.

"No, he's not cute. He's a scumbag." Jenna snapped. She must have really hated that guy. "Do you girls wanna know why I left town a few years ago?"

"No way, him?" Elena asked. I happened to think that leaving town over a guy was pretty stupid but Diana and I had left towns for lesser reasons.

"So what is all of this stuff?" I questioned as I looked at the box of trinkets Elena had.

"They're a bunch of old family heirlooms." Elena explained. "They're having this heritage exhibit for all of the Founding Families at the Founder's Party."

"How much do you think this stuff is worth on like eBay?" Jeremy asked as he entered the room and grabbed this old pocket watch.

"You're not going to find out." Elena declared as she snatched it back from him. I wondered if Diana and I should be in the middle of the family drama.

"I'm going to the Grill." I announced. At that time, there was a knock at the door and I saw Stefan. "I am definitely going to the Grill."

Diana's POV

I whisked Stefan up to my room and we started to make out on the bed. I still couldn't help but wonder why I felt weird every time I touched him, but I didn't really care. What I did care about was the fact that he suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that was just getting a little too heated." He replied. I was a bit confused. Usually, it was the girl who wanted to stop. Though, I supposed there was nothing wrong with a guy who wanted to wait. I decided to change the subject.

"So there's this Founder's Party tomorrow." I declared. "I don't really know what it is."

"They still do that?" He asked.

"You know what it is?" I replied.

"Yeah, it's this annual gathering that has been going on since 1864." He explained. "The Salvatores don't get invited anymore."

"Well I'm willing to invite you, if you look good in a suit that is." I replied with a giggle.

"I can definitely pull one off." He remarked with a chuckle of his own. "I would love to go with you, Miss Blackwell."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." I responded. It did mean that I would have to find a dress to wear. I would also have to convince Cassie to go. I figured it might be hard considering that formal social gatherings weren't really her thing.

Cassie's POV

When I was at the Grill, I noticed that Caroline and Bonnie were there. I couldn't help but wonder if Bonnie really was a witch. She didn't seem to buy into any of it. I hadn't needed to use my powers much since coming to town, though part of that was due to inconvenience.

"I can't believe that you're bringing Damon to the dance." Bonnie replied. "What does your mom think about that?"

"I don't really care what she thinks." Caroline replied.

"So Cassie, are you going with anyone?" Bonnie asked me.

"I don't really swing that way." I declared.

"I mean as friends." Bonnie stated.

"Well you and Elena can go as friends." I replied. "I probably wasn't even going to go. Those formal gatherings aren't my thing. Oh and by the way, Damon tried to kiss me last night."

"There's no way that's true because Damon wouldn't cheat on me." Caroline replied.

I could tell that trying to reason with her was pointless and walked over to where Jeremy was sitting.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He was watching where Tyler was talking to Vicki. He appeared to be asking her to the party.

"She had to ask him to ask her." He pointed out.

"Well, if you think that she's so great, why don't you go to the party with another girl to try and make her jealous?" I suggested.

"So you're offering then?" He asked.

"I didn't say that I wanted to go." I stated.

"You're pretty much the only other girl that will talk to me." He pointed out. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." I declared. "But you're going to owe me for this."

In the morning, I heard the doorbell and since no one else was around, I answered it to see Tyler. I wanted to slam the door in his face. I didn't have a legitimate reason for not liking him like Jeremy did, but I thought that he was a douche.

"I'm here for my mom." He stated. "She said that there was a box of things."

"I've got it." Elena remarked as she entered with the box. "Please be careful."

"Yeah, be careful." I repeated. Elena just sighed and walked away.

"What is your problem with me?" He asked. "I haven't done anything to you."

"I just think that you're a tool." I answered. "Now you should probably take that stuff and go."

I then went to the kitchen where Elena had invited Bonnie over. Apparently we were all going to get ready for the party and I was less than thrilled about it. I still couldn't even believe that I was going.

"So what do you think I should wear delicate flower or naughty vixen?" Bonnie asked as she held up two bottles of nail polish.

"Maybe you should mix them to create delicate vixen?" Diana suggested.

"You seem happyish." Bonnie commented.

"I am." Diana replied.

"But you should still tell her whatever you wanted to tell her." Elena stated.

"I don't want to ruin your day." Bonnie declared.

"Just tell her." I demanded.

"Okay you know about Katherine?" She asked. We all nodded. "Damon dated her first and Stefan stole her from him."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story." I commented. "Do you believe that Damon tried to kiss me?"

"He didn't." Diana replied.

"Yes he did." I confirmed. "He's a scumbag. He's probably worse than Tyler and my intuition is usually right."

"Well I can't say that I trust him, but he hasn't done anything to make me distrust him." Diana pointed out.

"I'm going to prove this." I promised. "I'll prove that he's bad news."

I figured that I would have a chance at the party to do so because I knew that Damon would be there. I wasn't going to flirt with him, but I could probably catch him coming onto me. I just had to find out how. I did wonder what kind of cocky asshole went around telling girls that they wanted to kiss him. Yes, he was good-looking, but a bad attitude ruined looks for me.

I got dressed in a strapless black and white patterned minidress. It looked like it was designed by MC Escher or something. I paired it with a pair of black heels. Diana wore a simple red thigh-length dress.

Once we got to the Lockwood Mansion, there was a line of people of people. I stood with Jeremy and Diana with Stefan. They were inviting people in.

However once we got to the door, no one was there.

"Hello?" I remarked to try to get someone's attention.

"Hey guys, come in." The mayor invited us. He seemed too personable which led me to think that he was as much of a tool as his son was.

Not long after we were inside, Jeremy went to see if he could find Vicki. He seemed not to get the whole jealousy thing. It meant I was stuck as third wheel to Stefan and Diana. She wanted to see some of the old stuff.

"This is amazing." She commented as we went through the relics. "Why isn't there a Salvatore exhibit?"

That was a good question. Were they like the black sheep of the founding families or something?

"Well we have plenty of stuff, but no one asked." Stefan explained. Maybe they were.

"Hey, this is the original town charter!" Diana remarked. Only someone like her would get excited about such a thing. "So many familiar names. We've got Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, Dr. Jonathan Gilbert. Does that say Damon Salvatore…and Stefan Salvatore?"

Okay, that was interesting. Why were their names on it.

"The Original Salvatore Brothers." Damon interrupted. We turned to see him with Caroline. "Our ancestors: it's an interesting story."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past, Damon." Stefan replied. It did sound kind of boring.

"It's not boring, Stefan. It sounds really interesting." Diana argued.

"Well I'm bored." Caroline stated. "I wanna dance, but Damon won't dance with me. Do you mind if I borrow your date?"

"Sure." Diana stated. She should've asked Jeremy. "That is Stefan wants to do it. Do you?"

"I'm not much of a dancer." Stefan replied.

"Sure he is. Stefan does it all: the jitterbug, waltz, the Soulja Boy." Damon explained. That I had to see.

"Well sorry, but I won't take no for an answer." Caroline declared before she dragged Stefan away. I wondered if it was my chance. I decided to stay.

"I'm sorry about trying to kiss you." He stated. "That wasn't cool of me."

"So what happened with the story?" I asked.

"Well there was a war battle here." He started.

"The Battle of Willow Creek: we learned about it in class." Diana interrupted. "Confederates set a church on fire with people inside."

"What the history books don't say is that the people weren't in there by accident." Damon explained. "They were believed to be Union sympathizers. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in there. When they tried to save her, they were shot in sight."

The story sounded like something Shakespeare or Hemingway would write. Though, it seemed like he was nicer than I thought.

"Have you ever thought that you should try to work through the issues that you have with Stefan?" Diana suggested. "I mean that's what Cassie and I do when we have problems."

We hadn't had a lot of problems and there was never anything on the magnitude of stealing a boyfriend. Boyfriends weren't very common. The only relationship I had had time for was the one with my sister.

We later went downstairs to see that Stefan and Caroline were no longer dancing. I still had no idea where Jeremy was, but I wasn't looking to dance.

"What are you kids up to?" Damon asked.

"We were just talking. Drink, Damon?" He replied before offering him some champagne. Did they not know that he was 17?

"No thanks." Damon replied.

"So Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Diana asked him.

"Absolutely." Stefan replied as he took her hand led her to the dancefloor.

"They look so cute together." Caroline commented.

"Don't talk." Damon ordered.

Diana's POV

Once we got to the dancefloor, we slowly began to move to the music even though it wasn't as much of a song as it was a score.

"So I hope that Damon didn't cause you any trouble." He remarked.

"No, he was a perfect gentleman." I explained. "He even apologized for trying to kiss Cassie. He was sweet. So I wanted to talk to you about Katherine. I don't really know anything about her."

"Let's not talk about that right now." He replied.

"Okay, but I want to talk about her soon." I stated. "You can be open about your life with me. Everything I know about you, I've heard from someone else."

"What did Damon tell you?" He asked.

"He didn't tell me anything. Why won't you talk to me?" I questioned.

"Don't you see what he is trying to do? He's trying to drive us apart." He stated as I broke free of his grasp.

"I don't think that he is, but you seem to be." I declared before I walked away.

I then found Bonnie and Elena and Cassie with cake. I grabbed a slice for myself and told them about it.

"This is my fault." Bonnie replied. "I planted doubt. I'm a doubt-planter."

"No it's my fault." I argued. "I was a bitch to him. Anyway, I need to go to the bathroom. Cassie, come with me."

She got up and we headed to the washroom where Caroline was fixing her makeup. I began to wash my hands.

"So how are things with Stefan?" She asked.

"They're fine." I replied. "We had a fight, but it'll pass."

"Really, my radar must be off then because I thought you were dunzo." Caroline stated.

"What is that?" Cassie asked. I then noticed that there was a mark on her neck under her choker. I moved it up and saw something red.

"Oh my god, Caroline, what happened?" I questioned.

"Nothing: it's none of your business." Caroline replied. "My mom would kill me."

Cassie apparently saw something else because she flicked her wrist causing Caroline's cardigan to fall revealing more of the same marks.

"Who did this?" She demanded. "Did Damon hurt you?"

"Of course he didn't." Caroline replied as she grabbed her garment stormed out of the bathroom.

"You talk to Stefan, I'll deal with Damon." Cassie suggested.

Cassie's POV

I found Damon in the hallway. I actually did feel like lighting him on fire, but I knew that would draw attention to me. I did shove him back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't know who you think you are, but stay away from Caroline or you'll have me to deal with." I threatened. If we were in a more private place, I might have lit him on fire because I had no patience for men that abused women."

Diana's POV

I went over to Stefan.

"Okay, you were right about Damon. He's a total psychopath." I stated.

"What's wrong? What did he do?" Stefan asked in concern.

"There are these weird bruises all Caroline's body." I explained. "They look kind of like bitemarks."

"Diana, I'm dealing with this." He replied.

"Dealing with it? Are you having him arrested?" I questioned. Or killed, but that was probably a little bit extreme in this case.

"I need you to trust me, Diana." He remarked.

"Trust is earned, Stefan." I told him.

We later found Caroline crying and bleeding from the neck in the yard. I didn't know what Damon did to her, but I wanted him to pay.

So Cassie went with Jeremy to the party, but didn't spend a lot of time with him. Please don't forget to review


	6. You're Undead to Me

Cassie's POV

It was Friday. I woke up and headed to the bathroom to shower. Unfortunately, the bathroom wasn't empty. Vicki was in there brushing her teeth wearing nothing more than a tank top and panties. I was a bit confused. I didn't even she and Jeremy were together.

"I'm almost done." She declared with a mouthful of toothpaste.

I just walked away and headed downstairs. My hair was messy and I needed that shower, but it didn't look like I would get it. I let out an agitated grunt as I took a seat at the table where Elena, Jenna, and Diana already were.

"What's got you so wound up this morning?" Jenna asked.

"Did you know that Jeremy brought a girl home last night?" I replied. She nodded. "And you're okay with it?"

"He could be a little bit craftier trying to sneak her in and out." Jenna quipped. I just sighed. "So I'm not going to be home for dinner tonight."

"You're doing it? You're going out with Logan, aren't you?" Elena teased her.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." Jenna replied. She then looked at Diana. "So have you heard from Stefan at all?"

"Nope." Diana replied. He had pretty much been ignoring her ever since the Founder's Party. The plus side was we hadn't really seen Damon either, which was good.

"Are you okay with it?" Elena asked her.

"Not really, but I've been through worse." Diana explained. I would say getting dumped was pretty low on the list. She would get better. "I'm not gonna cry about it though. My world won't stop turning because of a stupid guy."

After breakfast, we headed to school. I noticed Caroline seemed to be back to her former self talking to some girl in the hallway about a carwash.

"It's like nothing happened." Diana commented.

"Well it's good that she's moving on." I remarked.

"Hi." Stefan replied.

"Can I talk to Diana for a moment?" Stefan asked her.

"Anything that you want to say to her you can say in front of me." I replied as I crossed my arms under my chest.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't been around. I was dealing with Damon." He explained.

"Well you seem to have dealt with him." I commented. "Did it take four days?"

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but could you give me a chance?" He requested.

"Sure, when?" Diana replied. I couldn't believe that she was so willing to forgive him.

"I have to be home after school, but maybe we could meet at the Grill at 4:00?" He suggested.

"Okay." Diana declared. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was falling in love with him. I would have to keep an eye on them.

"Stefan, have you seen Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline replied after appearing suddenly.

"He's gone." Stefan replied.

"When's he coming back?" She asked in concern. Why would she care?

"He's not." Stefan stated. "I'm sorry."

He then walked away, leaving her confused.

"This is good, Caroline." I stated.

"I know that." She lied. "So you two need to make sure that you bikinis for the carwash tomorrow."

"Why am I doing this?" Diana asked. "I'm not on the squad."

"It's for charity and it fulfills the mandatory community service credit." Caroline explained.

Diana's POV

I went to the Grill with Cassie after school. She did promise to let me and Stefan talk as long as she was nearby. I understood her reasoning for being cautious, but I wanted to give him a chance to explain. We found Matt over by the pool table.

"Hey, have you seen Stefan?" I asked him.

"No." Matt replied. That wasn't a good sign. "But if you want to wait, we can rack."

We ended up waiting a little while for him to show up. Cassie didn't waste much time telling him about Jeremy and Vicki.

"Okay, that's a little weird how they're hooking up." Matt stated. Well she was a senior and he was sophomore. I was pretty sure that it wasn't illegal because there had to be a four-year difference and he was 15. "So how late is he?"

"It's almost an hour." I replied. "I need someone else's opinion on this. What do you think of Stefan?"

"Why, what's he done?" Matt asked.

"He hasn't done anything other than being secretive." I stated. "It's like he's hiding something."

"What that he's a serial killer or something?" Matt joked. I was pretty sure that he wasn't the one who killed Mr. Tanner.

"No, but I don't really know anything about him." I admitted.

"Well he's great at football, smart, kind of a loner, but I'm pretty sure that he's a good guy." Matt opined.

"So am I just being crazy?" I questioned.

"I think you should talk to him." Matt suggested.

"Talk to whom?" Stefan asked from behind me. I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up."

"For an hour?" I replied. At that point, Matt and Cassie seemed to get the hint and walked away. Matt left and she took a seat at a table. "Did you forget how to talk?"

"It was something with my uncle." He replied.

"You could have let me know that you were going to be an hour late." I yelled. "Okay, fuck it. I'm done unless you want to tell me the truth right now."

"I know you." An old black man interrupted. "My God, you haven't aged a day."

"I think you have me confused with someone else." Stefan remarked as he walked away from the man.

"What was that?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Okay, bye."

I walked out the door and Cassie came with me. I decided to go home and take a nap while Cassie did her homework downstairs. Elena was out with Caroline and Bonnie and Jeremy was in his room sleeping with Vicki.

Cassie's POV

I heard the doorbell go off and found that Stefan was there. I almost slammed it in his face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want a chance to make things right with Diana." He stated. "I'm ready to talk. Can you just get her to come down here?"

"How do I know that you're not just going to hurt her again?" I challenged.

"I never meant to hurt her, but you saw how bad things got between Damon and Caroline. I had to do something about it." He explained. "Do you know if she likes chicken parmesan?"

"We've never had it." I declared. "You know I'll kill you if you hurt her again."

I went upstairs to our room and found that she was up.

"So maybe you should go and get something to eat?" I suggested.

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

"Diana, not eating isn't going to make you feel better." I pointed out.

"Fine." She replied as she got up. "We could order pizza."

"We don't have any money." I pointed out before she went downstairs.

Diana's POV

I heard noises coming from the kitchen. I was a bit confused by them.

"Jenna? Elena?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. "Stefan."

"Hi." He greeted me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Cooking. Cassie said that you had never had chicken parmesan and I think you need to try it." He explained. "I'm quite the chef. Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own mozzarella, but tonight it's store-bought."

"What are you doing? Cooking dinner won't fix things." I pointed out.

"I realized that you were right about the secrets and I thought that if you wanted to dump me, you should at least get to know who you're dumping." He pointed out, seeming unaware that I had already dumped him.

"Stefan…" I started.

"Let's start with Katherine." He interrupted. "She was very beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls that I've ever. She had this really obnoxious laugh that made you laugh, but she also was very bratty and impatient and vindictive. I don't know which one of me and Damon dated her first, but I do regret that I wasn't able to make it right with him before she died."

"Wow." I commented.

"But enough about Katherine, let's talk about me." He replied cheekily. I couldn't help but giggle at that. "I love to watch old movies. I'm a big Scorsese fan, especially _Taxi Driver. _For books, I love Fitzgerald and my favorite book is _The Great Gatsby, _but I'm no snob, I like newer stuff. I like Grisham, Patterson and I've even read _Twilight. _I think _Seinfeld _is the greatest show of the last 50 years, but _The Big Bang Theory _and _How I Met Your Mother _are good too. For music there's a little bit of everything, Elvis, Michael, Patsy, Willie, Kanye, and even Miley."

I decided at that point that I would help him. I wasn't expecting to get so much out of him so suddenly.

"So everything that I said at the Grill is officially retracted." I stated. "So is this for the garlic bread, because if you're not having any, neither am I?"

"I love garlic." He told me with a smile before I accidentally cut my finger.

"Fuck." I cursed as I covered it.

"Are you okay?" He asked before I went over to the sink to wash it off. I then noticed something in the window. His face looked really weird.

"Are you okay?" I mimicked as I went over to him. He turned his back to me. "Stefan, look at me."

He turned to face me and he looked normal.

"I think I'm hallucinating." I told him.

Dinner was great. He really was a good cook.

Cassie's POV

The next afternoon, Diana and I were at the school, her in a pink and white striped bikini and me in one with a pink top and yellow bottom. We got to the counter and found Caroline…wearing shorts with her bikini top. In fact, a lot of the girls were wearing shorts? Wasn't the point of a bikini carwash to have girls in bikinis?

"So now friend discounts, no senior discounts and no pay-laters." Caroline explained. "It's a fundraiser, not a charity."

Well the funds were going to charity. I wasn't sure what the charity was though.

"Hey." Stefan remarked.

"It's called Sexy Suds." Caroline remarked.

"Did I just get scolded?" He asked in disbelief. On the plus side, it seemed like things were good between him and Diana.

"It looks like you're gonna have to lose your shirt." I remarked. Diana would thank me later.

Diana's POV

Stefan pulled off his shirt and I was impressed. I was very impressed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to one of the cars to let all of the girls (and any guys) know that he was mine.

"You know you have really hands." I swooned. "I mean that is a nice ring. Where did you get it?"

"It's a family ring. It's got the family crest from the Italian Renaissance." He explained.

"Maybe you should take it off so it doesn't rust." I suggested.

"No, it's fine." He argued. I assumed that he didn't want to lose it.

Cassie's POV '

I ended up getting put in charge of the cash box.

"That'll be 20 dollars." I told the old man. I then remembered something. "Hey, I saw you last night at the Grill. You were talking to my friend Stefan Salvatore."

"Yeah, it was just my mind playing tricks on me." He remarked.

"What did you think you saw?" I questioned.

"When I first move here, I lived in the Salvatore Boarding House." He explained. "Stefan was just passing through when the accident happened."

"What accident?" I questioned.

"His uncle got killed." He replied.

"His uncle, Zach?" I questioned. I think that was his name. I'd never met the guy.

"No, Joseph." He corrected.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about this. My sister and I just moved here." I explained.

"Well this happened in 1953, so I wouldn't expect you to." He remarked before one of the cheerleaders took him away.

I decided to go talk to Diana about that. I needed to know more about this incident and she was going to help me. I went over to where she was with Stefan.

"Can I borrow her?" I asked as I pulled my sister away.

"What are you doing?" She questioned. She seemed upset that I removed her from his hotness.

"I have something that I need to figure out and I need your brain to help." I explained.

"What do you need?" She asked with a sigh.

"I need to know the best way to find out a local incident from 1953." I declared.

"You could check old newspaper archives." She suggested.

"Did they have television back then?" I questioned.

"They might have something at the station, but we'd have to find someone who could show it to us." She told me.

We ended up asking Jenna's boyfriend. It was a little awkward since we hadn't really brought any clothes with us, but he was able to take us to the station and he showed us how to work the system before he was called away due to some kind of fire.

"Okay, so let's see about this." I declared. "Here's a video."

Apparently there had been an animal attack at the house. Well, it was more believable than the school.

"Is that the nephew?" The reporter asked the cameraman. It seemed unprofessional. Suddenly the camera zoomed in and there was Stefan.

"Oh my god." Diana commented. That wasn't possible. Or maybe it was. We were witches.

"What could he be?" I questioned.

"There's only one type of supernatural creature that is immortal." Diana explained. "He has got to be a vampire."

"Wait maybe we should see if he can explain." I replied. "We need to talk to him."

We headed to his house after we got home and put some clothes on. I was about to knock on the door when it opened and we saw Stefan was holding a stake and had these weird veins showing under his eyes. It looked like it was true. He really was a vampire. We looked at him in shock.

So the real question remains whether Stefan and Damon will find out about the girls. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Lost Girls

Cassie's POV

We headed to his house after we got home and put some clothes on. I was about to knock on the door when it opened and we saw Stefan was holding a stake and had these weird veins showing under his eyes. It looked like it was true. He really was a vampire. We looked at him in shock.

"You're a vampire." Diana declared. Even though that was the case, I wasn't sure if he was a threat.

"Everything you know is about to change." Stefan replied. That wasn't really true. Well maybe, we didn't actually know much about vampires.

"We should go." Diana stated as she began to run out to the car. He ran over to her and grabbed her.

"You two don't need to be afraid of me." He declared. Diana threw him back. "You're witches."

"You need to leave us alone because unlike Bonnie, we know how to use our powers." Diana threatened. She was not taking this well. As far as I could tell Stefan had been a pretty good boyfriend to her, barring neglecting her for four days. Anyway, we got in the car and drove home. We went to check on Jeremy and Jenna to see if they were okay.

We then went into our room.

"Diana, Cassie." Stefan remarked. He had come in through the window. I couldn't remember why we left that open. Diana prepared to scream, but he managed to cover her mouth. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

"What about those animal attacks?" I asked. "Did you kill those people?"

"No, those were Damon." He explained. "I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive. You can't tell anyone about this."

"Why not?" Diana asked. I would guess for the same reason that we couldn't tell people that we were witches.

"Because knowing this is dangerous." He explained. Knowing probably wasn't, but telling was.

"Just go." Diana ordered. "If you're not gonna hurt us then you'll leave us alone."

"I didn't want you to find out like this." He replied before he went out the window and Diana slammed it shut.

"I think you were a little hard on him." I remarked.

"He is a vampire." She pointed out.

"We don't even know what that means." I explained. "Maybe we should go to bed and we can talk to him in the morning."

Diana's POV

In the morning I changed into a white long-sleeved dress while Cassie wore a grey blouse with a red hooded cotton jacket and jeans.

"Have you thought about what I said last night?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm gonna text him saying to meet us at the Grill." I answered. "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"I think we can trust Stefan." I remarked. "We need to watch out for Damon, but Stefan should be okay. Besides, he's the only one that can really tell anything about vampires and we need to know what we're up against."

We headed to Grill and got a table outside.

"Thanks for meeting us." I told him.

"So there are a lot of different versions of vampires in fiction." Cassie remarked. "We want to know what's real."

"I'll tell both of you whatever you wanna know." He promised.

"Well you can eat garlic and somehow you're unaffected by sunlight." I declared.

"We have rings to protect us." Stefan answered.

"What about mirrors, holy water and crosses?" Cassie questioned.

"Wooden crosses can hurt if we're stabbed with them." Stefan replied.

"Well let's get to the part where you said that you didn't drink human blood." I suggested. I wanted to know what he did eat.

"Animal blood keeps me fed, but not as strong as Damon." He stated.

"Well why did you let Damon get involved with Caroline?" I asked accusingly.

"I did everything that I could to stop it." He responded. "If he was going to kill her, he would have."

"He was hitting her." I pointed out.

"No, he was feeding on her and erasing her memories with a form of mind control." Stefan corrected. "It's over now. Anyway, give me today. If you two still want to tell anyone after today, you can."

"Okay." Cassie answered for both of us.

"Now I want to take you two somewhere." He remarked.

We headed out to this place in the middle of the woods. I saw some old ruins, but I was nevertheless confused

"Is there any reason that we're out in the middle of nowhere?" I asked.

"It didn't use to be nowhere." He explained. "This used to be my home."

"How old are you?" Cassie asked. I couldn't help but wonder that myself.

"I've been 17 since 1864." He answered. That had to be how he and Damon knew so much about this place. They'd to have been here when it was founded.

"That's pretty old." She commented.

"It's really not compared to most vampires." He stated.

From there Stefan explained how and Damon used to be really close before Katherine showed up. I hoped that no guy ever came between Cassie and I like that. I also couldn't help but wonder what kind of person would willingly date two brothers. She didn't seem to care about either of their feelings.

"You knew Katherine in 1864?" Cassie asked. "Damon made it sound like it was a year ago or something."

"Damon wanted you to think that I'm not over her." He stated.

He then told us about how Damon had returned from battle, pretty much deserted the Confederate Army. I might not have liked him, but at least he didn't fight for slavery. Apparently both of them had asked Katherine to the Founder's Party. I couldn't help but wonder if something was off about her.

"She chose me." He added. "I didn't know it at the time, but after I took her home, he went into her bedroom and was with her."

"So that means that Damon stole her from you." Cassie declared.

"She was neither of ours to steal." He replied.

So the thing that was off about her was that she was a vampire. I should have known that she was the one who had turned them. More than that, she was using the same mind control that Damon used on Caroline. I guess that would explain why they stayed with her. She seemed like a bitch.

"I still can't believe that this was a house at some point." Cassie replied. "What happened to it because I've seen some old houses from the Civil War that are still standing."

"I'm not entirely sure." He replied. "I came back after a few years and it was destroyed. There was a brushfire that destroyed a lot of the old houses. The boarding house wasn't built for another 50 years."

"Have you lived in it the whole time?" I inquired.

"My family has." He replied as he went to the ground and picked up a ring.

"Is that Damon's?" Cassie asked.

"I have to give it back." He replied.

"No you don't." I argued.

"If I don't give it back, he'll respond in the only way that he knows how to hurt me." He told us.

"What's that?" I asked.

"By hurting the two of you." He declared as he put the ring in his pocket.

"We can take care of ourselves." Cassie pointed out.

"I'd still rather not take the chance." He remarked as we headed back out to the car. I still didn't know how to actually kill a vampire. Apparently stakes could do it and I wasn't sure if fire could. He opened my door up for me. I then realized that there was something that I needed to know. I knew the answer would increase or greatly decrease how much I trusted him.

"Wait. That mind control thing. Did you ever do it to either of us?" I questioned.

"I can't." He stated. What did he mean? "I thought I was protecting you with that necklace that contains an herb called vervain that prevents compulsion, but Damon told me that he tried to compel Cassie and I couldn't figure out why it didn't work until last night. Witches are immune to compulsion."

"That's good to know." Cassie stated. We then headed back into town. I still wasn't sure how I felt about him or what I wanted to do.

Cassie's POV

We went home to find that there was already a truck there. I couldn't help but think if we knew anyone who owned a truck. Of course we were in the South, so trucks were about as common as cattle. We walked into the kitchen to find that Matt, Elena, Jeremy, and Vicki were there and the place was a mess. It looked like someone had tried to create their own buffet with the foods that were in the refrigerator. I looked at saw that the slice of pizza I saved had a bite taken out of it.

"What's going on?" Diana asked.

"She's really messed up." Matt replied. I assumed that he meant Vicki. Was she the one that tore apart the fridge and ate my pizza? I had to resist the urge to light her hair on fire. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of drug she was on.

"Everybody back up." Stefan instructed before he looked her in the eye. He said something to her that I couldn't hear. He seemed to know something that we didn't. "Take her upstairs and get her away from the light. She's gonna be fine."

Everyone else left the kitchen and I looked at Stefan.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Diana questioned.

"She's in transition." He replied. I had no idea what that was, but I knew that I didn't like the sound of it.

"What does that mean?" She questioned.

"It means that she's becoming a vampire." He stated. "In order to be turned, you have to drink blood and then die with it in your system. Damon must have gotten to her and killed her."

"So how does she become a vampire?" I asked. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like the answer.

"She has to drink human blood." He explained. Yeah, I did not like that.

"What happens if she doesn't?" Diana questioned. Something told me that wouldn't have a good answer either.

"She'll die." He replied. I definitely didn't like that either. "She's not long into the transition. Pretty every memory that's been erased will come back and she'll know that she'll have to make the choice."

"Who could really choose to die over living even if it did mean becoming a vampire?" I asked. Before he could say anything in response, Vicki ran down the stairs and out of the house. We went outside where Jeremy looked like he was confused.

"She was fine but then she just took off." He stated. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Matt declared as he and Elena went out to his truck. "Let me know if you hear from her."

"I can track her." Stefan remarked.

"I'm coming with you." Diana replied.

I then took Jeremy inside the house and started to clean up the mess in the kitchen because apparently no one else was going. I could tell he was very distraught and anxious.

"I don't know what's wrong with her?" He declared.

"Do you have any idea what she could be on?" I asked.

"I heard that meth can cause really crazy behavior, but I don't know where she would get any." He stated. I then heard the doorbell and went to get it. As soon as I did, I noticed it was Damon and tried to close it, but he forced his way in.

"Jeremy, you should go upstairs." I suggested. He didn't bother to ask why.

"Can I come in? Oh wait, of course I can. I've been invited." He stated. That must have been why Stefan didn't want us to invite him in. "That look in your eyes. You know what I am but you're not afraid of me."

"I have no reason to be." I declared as I lit his jacket on fire. He quickly threw it to the ground and stomped it out.

"I knew that there was something different about you." He commented. "You're lucky I'm not planning on killing you now. I need to know where my brother is."

"He and Diana are out looking for Vicki." I told him with a spiteful glare.

"Don't look at me with those judgy eyes. That girl will thank me." He said.

"Did you thank Katherine?" I inquired.

"I guess Stefan told you the whole story." He declared.

"He told us enough." I stated.

"Oh I doubt that." He stated as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "Tell Stefan I'm looking for him."

Diana's POV

Stefan and I went through the woods searching for her.

"So when did you find out that you were a witch?" He asked.

"It was a few years ago." I replied. "Our powers started getting stronger and Cassie burned our foster family's house down. They thought we started the fire and we got sent to a mental institution and we ran."

We then found Vicki crying against a tree.

"I'm starting to remember things." She stated. "You were in the hospital and on the rooftop. Why did your brother do this to me?"

"I don't know but I'll get you home." He replied. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot and Stefan fell to the ground. I noticed the attacker was Logan Fell. He then took out a stake and I knew that I had to act quickly. I flicked my wrist and lifted it out of his hand. No sooner than I finished did Damon show up and bite his neck.

"Don't just stand there. Get the bullet out." He told me.

I reached into Stefan's chest and tried to find it. I was really disgusting. Eventually, I found a wooden pellet.

"Now where's my ring?" Damon demanded. Stefan reached into his pocket and gave it to him. I then heard a slurping sound and saw Vicki drinking from Logan's corpse.

"I'm sorry.' She stated before she ran off.

"I'm taking you home." He stated as he got up and grabbed my hand.

I looked at my blood-covered hand and realized something.

"Stefan, I'll go home by myself." I remarked. "You're a great guy, but I don't think that I can do this."

So Diana dumped Stefan and the boys found out that the girls are witches. Will they be able to get back together? Please don't forget to review.


	8. Haunted

Cassie's POV

I woke up in the morning to see that Jeremy was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"No, I'm done." He stated.

"Do you always get up this early?" I questioned.

"They're organizing a search party for Vicki." He explained. Well they wouldn't find her, especially not during the daytime. Still he didn't need to be looking for her.

"Don't you have to go to school?" I asked.

"You're kidding." He remarked.

"I'm sure that she's fine wherever she is." I stated. "It would probably be a good idea to give her some space and go to school."

"Did you just say something?" He replied before he walked away. Well, that didn't work.

I got in the shower and then got dressed in a grey blouse over a pastel blue long-sleeved tee with a three-layered blue skirt, each layer being a different shade. I went to find Diana and discovered that she was downstairs, wearing a black lace long-sleeved dress.

"Did you hear from Stefan about Vicki?" I asked.

"Stefan and I broke up." She replied.

"I know that but he still could have told you if he found her." I pointed out. "We need to know where she is."

"No, he didn't say anything." Diana remarked. "Now we should probably head to school."

"We need to find Vicki." I argued. "Let's go and see Stefan to see if he's seen her. We can miss a day of school."

"You know I hate missing school." She pointed out.

"We don't even have a teacher for one of our classes." I reminded her. "I'm definitely going and it's probably a good idea for us to stick together in this."

"Fine, I'll come." She relented with a sigh. "For the record, I think we should stay out of this vampire business."

"We're already in it." I declared.

We then headed to the boarding and rang the bell, which was answered by Damon.

"Is Stefan here?" I asked.

"Yup." Damon replied.

"Well where is he?" I questioned.

"Good morning to you two, my twin witches." He greeted.

"We're actually not twins." Diana replied. That wasn't the point.

"How is it that you can be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" I asked.

"Well how can you be so naïve and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" He replied with that smirk on his face.

"I'm not afraid of you." I answered. "Now where is Stefan?"

"He's upstairs playing 'The Rain In Spain'." Damon declared. What the fuck did that mean? He walked away and we stepped inside.

"Stefan?" Diana called.

"Yes?" He answered as he suddenly appeared downstairs.

"Where is Vicki because Jeremy and half the town are looking for her?" I inquired.

"She's upstairs." He explained.

"Well we need to come up with a reason why she's missing so people don't ask questions." I proposed. "What about she's in rehab?"

"Maybe it might be something worth considering." Stefan agreed. "Right now, I need to teach some things and she still can't go out in the sun. I don't really have a solution for that at the moment, but I need to keep her here for a while."

"How long is that?" Vicki interrupted from upstairs.

"We'll talk later." Stefan replied.

"Vicki, how are you?" Diana questioned.

"I'm fucking peachy." The new vampire answered.

Diana's POV

We went into the living room and sat at a table with Stefan and Vicki. I felt uncomfortable because I didn't want to be with the boyfriend that I had just broken up. He had a cup of coffee.

"Coffee is our friend. It warms our bodies and the caffeine gives us energy which helps distract us from the need for blood." Stefan explained.

"But what if I want to drink human blood?" She asked. I couldn't understand how a vampire could leave off animal blood, but I supposed if humans could live off a diet without meat, anything was possible. I wasn't sure if he should force it on her though.

"You're going to have to live with that urge and fight it one day at a time." Stefan remarked. That sounded like what they said to a girl in the institution that was addicted to pills.

"Ugh, don't go into any of this 12 Steps crap." She argued. "School counselor has already tried that and failed. It does not work for me."

"It can work." Stefan told her. "You just have to want it enough."

I wasn't sure if she did want it.

"So you've never had human blood?" She asked. I was a bit curious about that myself.

"It's been a long time." Stefan replied.

"How long?" Vicki persisted. It didn't seem like something she needed to know.

"It's none of your business." Cassie snapped.

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away?" Vicki asked. "It's like I have a massive hangover and this no going in the sun thing is a bitch. I need more blood. I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

That definitely did seem odd. Stefan directed her to the bathroom and she got up and walked away. The situation was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna go get her some blood." Stefan announced. How was he doing that anyway? Did he have deer carcasses hung up on his wall or something? Did I really want to know?

Less than a minute later, Vicki returned.

"False alarm." The new vampire declared. "My body is really fucked up right now, but it's a good kind of fucked."

She pretty much swore as much as I did. I then noticed her taking out her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Cassie asked her.

"Jeremy." She replied nonchalantly.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy right now." Cassie stated.

"Don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." Vicki argued.

"Jeremy can't know that you're a vampire." Cassie said. "He could freak out or you could hurt him."

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki remarked as she turned to my sister.

"We can't take that risk." Cassie replied. "You're going to have to let Jeremy go for now."

"Or what?" Vicki asked as she grabbed her by the neck. I had to do something. "Listen here, you perky little bitch, I will…glug."

She suddenly started choking from the water that I had filled her mouth with, causing her to drop Cassie. I grabbed my sister and ran out.

"That was nice work." Cassie remarked as she took some deep breaths. At that point, Stefan came out to see us."

"What's going on?" He asked.

"She threatened us, Stefan." I explained.

"She's on edge." Stefan told me. "Imagine every cell in your brain working all at once. It's not easy."

"How long is she going to be like this because I'd probably light her on fire if she does that again?" Cassie inquired.

"I don't know. It could be a while." He answered.

"Well long did it take you?" I asked.

"A while, but I didn't have anyone helping me." He replied. "The main thing is it's hard to resist certain people right now. Every emotion in your body can blend together into hunger. It means that she can't see Jeremy right now."

"Well we should probably get home." Cassie remarked.

"You two don't have to go." He responded.

"Stefan, it's probably good to keep us separate from Vicki right now because it could be dangerous for both sides." I proposed.

From there, we headed home. I wasn't sure what we were going to do while everyone else was at school. I was just glad that Jenna was in class and hoped that Elena wouldn't bust us.

Cassie's POV

That night, we headed to the kitchen for dinner. We needed to find a way to convince Jeremy to stay away from Vicki, especially since she wouldn't likely stay away from him. I couldn't help but wonder if there was a spell for it. I wasn't talking about messing with his free will, but maybe one to actually prevent them from touching.

"So I heard Matt heard from Vicki today." I stated.

"That's nice." Jeremy muttered. I sighed.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go to this Halloween party at school tonight?" Elena asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Sure, whatever." Jeremy remarked. He really seemed miserable from not being able to see Vicki. I couldn't help but wonder if the truth would be able to keep him away.

"Jeremy, Vicki needs to get better and you don't need to inhibit that." Diana suggested. "You saw what a wild trip she was on yesterday."

"Since my parents died, Vicki has been the one thing that has made me feel good and I'll be damned if I have to give her up." He said before he stormed off.

So we went to the school. Jeremy was wearing a hoodie, Elena was dressed in a nurse outfit, Diana was dressed as a gymnast, and I was a fairy.

Once we got there, we ran into Matt. He was dressed in some scrubs.

"Hey, you came in last year's costume too." He said to Elena with a smile. And we've got gymnast, fairy, and…you?"

Jeremy just walked away.

"What's his problem?" He asked. I would have thought that people just expected him to be moody.

"We got into a fight." Elena stated.

"Yeah, I got into it with Vick too. I almost didn't bring her." He replied.

"Vicki's here?" Diana asked. That wasn't good.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." He responded.

The two of us ran off in search of her, probably leaving Matt and Elena very confused.

We searched the hallways. I texted Stefan to let him know that she was at the school. However, it seemed that he already knew because we found them together, with him holding her by the arm.

"Oh thank God." I stated with a sigh of relief. At that moment, Matt walked over.

"What's going on?" He asked. I couldn't help but wonder where Elena had disappeared to. Maybe she was with Bonnie and Caroline. I tried to figure out what to say to him.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki interrupted as she broke free of Stefan's grasp.

"Vicki, stop." I ordered.

"He won't leave me alone, Matty." She remarked.

"You need to back off." Matt replied as he got in Stefan's face. I then realized that Vicki had taken the opportunity to run away. Diana and I ran off after her.

Diana's POV

We began to look for Vicki again. It definitely wasn't how I wanted to spend my Halloween.

"You know you're probably too tall to be a gymnast." Cassie commented. I couldn't believe that was what she was focusing on.

"There is a vampire on the loose. We don't have time to worry about that." I pointed out before noticed an open door. "Let's check there."

We went outside to where the buses were and found that was where they were. She looked feral and he looked terrified.

Cassie decided to act by swinging a board at her, but it broke against her and Vicki threw her against a palette like she was a ragdoll. I wasn't entirely sure what to do.

Suddenly, Stefan appeared and grabbed her. He did his best to hold her back, but she managed to elude him and get away. She disappeared and we looked around for her.

"Get inside." He ordered. I decided to listen and Cassie grabbed Jeremy's hand before we ran for the door. Unfortunately, Vicki managed to bite into my neck first and I screamed. She then stopped and I realized that Stefan had stabbed her through the heart. She began to turn grey and veiny before she fell to the ground dead.

"VICKI!" Jeremy screamed as he looked her over. "No, no, no, you can't be dead."

"Get him out of here." Cassie ordered. "I'll stay here and figure out what to do with the body."

Cassie's POV

After Diana, Stefan, and Jeremy left, I stood by the corpse. I was prepared to cremate her before Damon showed up. He looked rather smug.

"You did this." I spat. "You fucking killed her."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." He declared. I prepared to attack before I noticed veins under his eyes. "You need to leave. You're making me hungry. I'll deal with the body."

I began to walk him with a bit of a limp. I wished I knew how to heal myself, but I didn't, so I would have to wait.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Elena asked me.

"Some fucker with fake blood squirted me." I lied. "Do you think that you can give me a ride home?"

"I am not sober enough to drive." She remarked. "I was probably going to get a ride with Bonnie. Here take these."

"No, come with me."

She handed me her keys and I headed home. I found that Stefan and Diana were on the porch.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's a wreck." Diana replied. "I don't know what to do. He kept crying and I can't imagine how far he'll go."

"Wait, what's going on?" Elena asked.

"Vicki's dead." I relented.

"Oh my God, Jeremy's never going to get through this." She replied.

"There is one thing that we can do." I suggested. "Your can use that mind control to make him forget it happened."

"Cassie, I don't think that I'm strong enough for that." Stefan argued.

"I'll do it." Damon offered as he appeared suddenly.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'll erase his memories." Damon repeated.

"This is too weird." Elena remarked.

"You don't know what we are or what happened to Vicki. You were going to take a shower then go to bed." Damon told her. Her eyes dilated and then she looked around.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." Elena remarked before she walked off.

"So what do you want him to know?" Damon asked.

"How about Vicki left town and he's not going to look for her. He's going to move on with his life and not be sad anymore." I suggested.

"Got it." Damon agreed before he headed upstairs.

"I don't know if this is right." Diana replied. "Who are we to decide what people do and don't know around here? It's not like we can forget."

"Would you want to forget?" Stefan asked.

"No, I don't." She admitted. Maybe things weren't over for them after all.

"Okay it's done." Damon stated. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe he was changing.

So Cassie's beginning to see Damon's good side and both Jeremy and Elena had their memories wiped. Not to mention things have improved for Stefan and Diana. Please don't forget to review.


	9. 162 Candles

Cassie's POV

So, eventually, the cops had to step in when it came to Vicki's disappearance. The good news was the only people who remembered what would happen wouldn't tell anyone about it. I doubted that they would even interview Damon about it. I was still surprised that he erased Jeremy and Elena's memories of it (even though we only asked for Jeremy's)

We told them what we had rehearsed. I could tell that Diana didn't seem comfortable about it, but it was what had to be done. Honestly, there was no way anyone would believe that Vicki was a vampire anyway.

We met with Stefan outside after we were done.

"So it worked." I stated. "Jeremy and Elena don't remember anything."

"That's how it's supposed to work." Stefan confirmed. "So do you wanna go and talk about it?"

"I can't do this, Stefan." Diana replied. "Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, I know that Vicki is never going to come home and they won't know why."

"Next time you see Damon, can you tell him that I'm glad that he did it?" I requested after she headed to the car. "By the way, I'm still rooting for the two of you. Diana's just nervous about this, but I think that she'll get over it."

"Well she can make her own decision about it." He told me. "I like her but she doesn't want to be with me, I'm not going to force her to."

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll convince her." I promised.

I then headed home and found that everyone seemed to be in the living room or the kitchen. Diana was moping on the couch and Jenna was moping with her.

"Do you two really think that it's a good idea to mope?" I asked.

"My moping is legitimate." Jenna declared. "I got dumped."

"Well Logan's a jerk." Elena told her. Diana and I both blushed since we knew he was dead.

"Yeah, but he sent me this simple brush off email saying that he was leaving." Jenna explained. "He didn't even have the decency to tell me face-to-face."

"Can you keep it down?" Jeremy requested.

"Why, what are you doing?" Jenna asked as we looked at him at the table.

"Homework." He replied.

"You're doing homework?" Elena asked in disbelief. I didn't see how it was a problem. It generally was a good thing to do your homework.

"Yes and I'm really behind, so I could use less noise." He stated.

"What do you think robot or zombie?" Elena questioned.

"He could be a zombie robot." Jenna replied.

"I don't think zombies could do homework." I remarked. One reason was because they didn't exist.

"He can hear you." Jeremy commented.

Diana's POV

Cassie and I went up to our room. I was feeling tired from having to wake up so early for questioning. I wanted to take a nap.

"You really shouldn't give up on Stefan." She told me. "He loves you."

"I just can't deal with it." I remarked. "Now I want a nap and unless you want to join me, you should leave."

We both got into bed. It was a little bit later that the door opened and there was Elena and Bonnie.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Sleeping so go away." I declared crankily as they entered the room.

"You shouldn't just be lying in bed because Stefan broke up with you." Bonnie declared.

"I broke up with him and I'm in bed because I had to go to the Sheriff's department at 6:00 in the morning!" I shouted.

"Get up. I wanna show you something." Bonnie declared. I sighed as we got out of bed. Bonnie reached on the bed and grabbed Cassie's pillow before she proceeded to cut it up and dump out the feathers.

"Hey, I sleep on that." Cassie stated before she began to cast a spell and the feathers flew back into it.

"Okay, so I was going to tell you I was a witch, but apparently you two already know about this stuff." Bonnie said in surprise.

"Yeah, but I don't know a spell to put my pillow back together." Cassie declared. "If you don't, then you are buying me a new one."

"So why didn't you tell me about this?" Elena asked us.

"I didn't think that the fact that we were witches who accidentally burned down our last foster home was a good conversation starter." Cassie responded. "Can you not tell Jeremy or Jenna about this?"

I then took a shower and changed into a black sweater dress and decided to see Stefan so everyone would just stop bugging me about it. I knew that nothing would come of it, but no one would listen to me.

I rang the bell as soon as I got to the house.

"It's open!" A woman's voice shouted. I didn't have a good feeling about it but it could have been a girl that Damon brought home. I stepped inside and looked around. It seemed to be the same as when I was there before, though I didn't know why I expected it to be any different.

"Hi." The same voice greeted. I looked to a girl with long, blonde hair…wearing only a towel. "What's your name?"

"Diana. Who are you?" I questioned. More importantly, why was she in a towel?

"Lexi, I'm a friend of Stefan's." She explained. I didn't know Stefan had any friends. "He's in the shower right now if you want to wait for him."

That was when I connected the dots and realized that I should probably go home.

"No thanks. I need to get going." I declared.

"I'll tell him you stopped by." She replied as I headed out the door.

I couldn't believe that he had moved on so quickly, even though he had the right to especially since I was the one that ended the relationship. I probably didn't even have the right to be jealous.

I went home and I immediately started to wallow again. I wasn't even sure why I was upset. I didn't even want to be with him. I was jealous and it sucked. I figured that the sun was shining too bright and decided to prepare myself as I stood outside. I began to cast the spell.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked which caused me to lose my focus.

"I was going to make it rain." I answered.

"You know that we shouldn't control the weather." I told her. "Anyway, we got invited to a party at the Grill tonight. Caroline's rented the restaurant out…for some reason, but we should go."

"I don't think I'm really up to it but you can go if you want." I declared.

"You know you'll probably have a good time." She persisted.

"I'm not going." I declared. "I just want to stay in."

"Okay, suit yourself but no messing with the weather." She lectured.

Cassie's POV

That night, I went to the Grill wearing a baby blue sweater over a white tank and black leather pants with a white hat. I couldn't understand why Diana was so upset she seemed to be in a worse mood than when she left. I then noticed something that definitely should not have been happening.

"What are you doing still talking to her?" I asked Damon. "You're not supposed to be in 10 feet of her."

"It's cute that you think I'd listen to you, Wendy." He declared.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Wendy, the little witch." He explained. "Now I have somewhere else to be."

I couldn't believe that he had used such an obscure reference to give me a nickname. I didn't know whether to be insulted or to be impressed. I supposed I could be both.

Diana's POV

I was at home alone. Cassie and Elena were at the party, Jenna was at her study group meeting and Jeremy was at the library. It was kind of boring being all by myself, but I could use the time to do homework…no wait, I had already done all that. I could watch a movie perhaps. I then heard a knock at the door.

I opened it to see Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see you." He remarked. "Lexi said you came by the house earlier."

"Right, the girl in the towel." I declared.

"Girl in the towel?" He asked before he chuckled. "Lexi's an exactly a girl. She's 350 years old."

"She's a vampire?" I replied. Well, for once in my life, I felt stupid.

"She's my oldest friend and there's never been anything romantic there ever." He added. "I promise."

"Wow, I feel like an idiot." I told him.

"So could I walk you to the Grill?" He asked.

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" I questioned.

"I have to. Lexi's dragging me along and it's kind of my birthday." He answered.

"Wow, Happy Birthday." I stated. "But I think I was going to stay in."

It was only a few minutes after he left that I decided that I wanted to go after all.

Cassie's POV

Stefan eventually arrived at the Grill and I saw him with some blonde girl. There looked like they were enjoying themselves and it worried me.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." Damon commented from behind.

"You haven't given him any reasons to smile." I replied. "So who is that chick?"

"That would be Stefan's friend Lexi and no he hasn't had sex with her, but I have." He declared before I backed away. "Does my presence annoy you that much?"

"I tend to get this rash that flares up whenever I'm around you." I quipped.

"You wound me, Wendy." He declared.

"Stop calling me that." I ordered. I wished that we weren't in such a public place so I could cause him some pain.

I then came across Bonnie.

"So do you think that you and Diana could teach me some magic?" She asked.

"Isn't your grandma doing that?" I inquired. "You should probably have her do it. Diana and I aren't experts in any way and we might not even do the same kind of magic."

"What do you mean by that?" Bonnie questioned.

"All I know is that there are different types of magic. I can't even tell you what they are." I explained. "Diana and I have special powers that we inherited from our parents."

Diana's POV

I headed to the Grill and began to look around for Stefan or at least Cassie.

"Hello, Diana." Lexi greeted me again. She had shots in her hands. "Take this."

"I didn't know that vampires could drink." I declared. Though, it didn't make any sense that they wouldn't be able to especially since I saw Stefan eat.

"Oh yeah, it's greatly beneficial since it helps curb the cravings, but also does make for a lot of lushy vamps." She joked. "You know Stefan's never been with a witch before."

"He told you about that?" I inquired.

"Stefan and I tell each other everything." She explained. "That's the benefit of knowing someone for 145 years."

"Well he hasn't told me everything." I told her.

"He will with time. The big step was telling you what he is and the rest will come with time." She remarked. "I know that he trusts you."

"How?" I asked.

"Because he's crazy about you and I also know that things are going to work between you." She added.

"Do you see the future or something?" I responded.

"No, but the love of my life was human. He went through a lot of the same stuff that you're going through now, but it will pass." She declared. "You are going to have an epic love."

"Well thanks for the drink and for the talk." I remarked before she walked back over to Stefan. I couldn't help but wonder if I should have gotten him a present even though I had no clue what to get someone like him. I didn't even know what was in his room.

A little bit later, I met up with Stefan.

"So, that Lexi sure is something." I told him. I then decided to give him a spontaneous kiss. It didn't last very long and we just looked at each other when it was done. However, before we could say anything, Sheriff Forbes came in and grabbed Lexi. Did they think that she had something to do with Vicki's disappearance? We tried to get out but the front door was blocked by a deputy.

"Come this way." Cassie replied as she led out the side exit. I was pretty sure that she had disabled the alarm. We got out in time just to see Damon drive a stake into Lexi's heart. Why did he have to do that?

Needless to say, Stefan was pissed. I had to hold him back.

"Stefan, you can't do this." I declared. "You can't kill your brother."

"Why are you trying to save him?" He asked. "He killed Tanner, he killed Lexi, he turned Vicki and he abused Caroline. He needs to die."

"I'm afraid of what it will do to you." I explained. "You'd have to live with the guilt of killing him and I don't want you to."

"You were right to stay away from me." He declared before he ran off.

"We need to stop him." I told Cassie.

"We don't even know where he's going and he would probably be able to get there before we could." She replied. "All we can do is hope that he listens to you. Though, I'm not sure why WE haven't killed Damon yet. You know he's taken to calling me Wendy."

"I remember when you dressed as her for Halloween." I declared.

"I'm not Wendy." She stated. "We should probably go home."

So what do you think of Damon's nickname for Cassie? Also they told Elena and Bonnie that they were witches. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
